Focal Plane Arrays (FPAs) generally include a two-dimensional array of detector elements, or unit cells (i.e., pixels), organized in rows and columns. A circuit within each unit cell of the FPA accumulates charge corresponding to the flux of incident optical radiation at a photodetector within the unit cell to generate of an image of a scene or object within a field of view (FOV) of the FPA. For instance, most unit cell circuits detect optical radiation at a photo-diode. The charge is accumulated at a single capacitive element, which integrates the charge, and produces an integration voltage. The integration voltage corresponds to the intensity of the flux over a given time period referred to as the integration period (or integration interval). The resulting voltage is conveyed by additional circuitry to an output of the FPA, which then may be used to construct the image of the scene that emitted the optical radiation. In some instances, such a voltage or charge can be digitized by circuitry of the FPA resulting in an array of binary values, at least one value for each unit cell of the FPA. Accordingly, in some instances FPAs may be used to convert a two-dimensional pattern of flux into a two-dimensional array of binary values, resulting in a digital image.